


You Cannot Cheat Death When It Comes Knocking At Your Door

by KeithAK (SirenLyric)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, It Gets Wack, M/M, Murder, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLyric/pseuds/KeithAK
Summary: “I’ve been thinking...If all of us were in a horror movie, in what order do you think we’d be killed?”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	You Cannot Cheat Death When It Comes Knocking At Your Door

_“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Spoken words are far stronger than something as silly as ancestry, and I believe as if our blood calls out to each other, love. So, shall we unite?”_

**~~~~~~~**

**_“I’ve been thinking...If all of us were in a horror movie, in what order do you think we’d be killed?”_ **

  
  


“Though I don’t support your friendly relations with these demons, I hope you have safe travels, Solomon.” A grumble and a pout was all the small angel responded with, a loyal dog watching as his human left to make friends with the neighbors cat.

“Now, Luke, you’ve gotten close to Lucifer and his brothers, there’s no shame in it.” A sweet laugh, as smooth as honey, left the brunette’s lips as he struggled once more to convince the smaller the kindness demons have to offer.

Solomon was used to this, Luke time and time again warning him the dangers of dealing with the devil, but he had experience and 72 demons on his side. If there was any human that could handle themselves against a demon it was him. Though as much as he loved having so much power, he had to admit, it wasn’t enough. 

Perhaps his need for power was insatiable, or he had something dark in mind, no one truly knew what he was planning, or how far he’d go to get what he wanted. In fact, he had plans for making more pacts that day, no matter what he had to do.

“I assure you, I’ll be fine, Luke. You have no need for worry, I know how to work with demons, you should know this by now. I should get going, I have a feeling something big is about to happen.”

With a quick text to Asmodeus, letting the demon know what he was doing in case things went south and he had to summon him for help, the sorcerer walked out of Purgatory Hall.

Somewhere in the Devildom, a plan was set into motion, a smirk in a dark room and eyes glistening in the dark with corrupt plans and carnal desires. 

After the human left to bargain with the damned, a lesser heavenly body made its way to the door. Raven hair slightly messy, yet still proper, ocean eyes baring a look of infatuation for all to see. As his slightly gloved hand made its way to the handle, he was stopped in his tracks. 

“Orion, where are you going?” A voice called out to him from down the dorm hall, with a slight blush on his cheeks he turned to see Luke walking with Simeon back to their own dorm room. 

The starry eyed angel looked at the others, knowing he’d been caught in the act of sneaking to the House of Lamentation, a habit he’d made after developing a soft spot for a certain blonde that resided there.

“Oh, Solomon wasn’t answering any texts, so I was going to the House of Lamentation to check on him, you know, angelic duties.” He was always an awful liar, whether it be his angel blood or his obvious body language, he was transparent. 

“He just left, I doubt he’ll be doing any texting while he’s walking and he never actually said which demon he was trying to pact.” Simeon knew why the other wanted to leave, he’d push aside the fib for now and simply speak to him about it when he returned. “Just tell Satan and the others that I said ‘Hello’.”

At the mention of the demon with the golden hair, he turned away, hiding just how his pale, freckled skin burned at his name. Orion could daydream for eons about that man if he had the time, however he only had a year here in the Devildom and while he’d gotten close to him, he still yearned for something more. Something more than speaking about customs from their separate worlds, chatting about astronomy and how beautiful the unknown is, more than sitting in silence as they read together. 

Perhaps he was a bit too conspicuous with his emotions, how the other angels could see through him so easily, maybe he’d work on that during his stay. 

“R-Right, I’ll let them know.” He used a few fingers to sweep his bangs to the side out of embarrassment, before moving his hand once more to the doorknob, yet again to be interrupted. 

He looked down to see Luke’s hand grabbing his arm, a wary look in his eyes paired with a matching frown, his facial expression dead serious. 

**“Never trust a demon.”**

Something the fair haired angel said more often than not to all he crossed, yet this time, it seemed to speak differently, causing Orion to freeze in his tracks as he processed why this same sentence sounded so foreboding

It wasn’t until a sigh was heard that the trance between the two angels broke. “Now Luke, I really hoped you would have gained a bit more confidence in the brothers after all the things they’ve done for you. You can trust them, they may be demons, but it doesn’t mean they’re vicious.”

With a childish huff breaking the gravity of his words, he walked off with Simeon, both probably speaking a farewell that Orion didn’t hear, his mind elsewhere. 

**~~~~~~~**

**_“You’d be first, Levi.”_ **

**_“WHAAAAT?!”_ **

**_“Ah, hang on...I figured if I’m in my room the whole time as usual, I’d be able to stay undetected. But in reality, it could actually make it easier for them to find me, huh! I see…”_ **

  
  


As he arrived at the House of Lamentation, walking in through the doors, he still couldn’t shake Luke’s warning. Making his way through the halls, he checked his D.D.D for any responses from the demon that clouded his mind and filled his thoughts. As he walked, he looked around, a bit curiously, it was way too quiet for the House of Lamentation, almost eerie. 

Just as he was beginning to question the silence, a voice pierced the quiet and he felt a foot step on the celestial cape that trailed behind him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“What’s a low rank angel like you wonderin’ around here for? If you’re lookin’ for Satan, he isn’t in his room, said he had to return a few books.”

Mammon, Avatar of Greed and the only one annoying and disrespectful enough to step on a holy garment with shoes on just to be a nuisance. Orion pulled his cape from underneath the other’s shoes giving an irritated huff. 

“Thank you for informing me, now if you don’t mind I’ll wait for him in the planetarium.” He spoke with a smile, sloppily hiding the slight aggravation that came from the other staining the silk that flowed from his shoulders to the floor. Then ignoring him as he turned and walked towards the planetarium, where he usually found himself drawn to, it was calming there.

“H-Hey! You listen here, ya can’t be walkin around like you live here! You’re gonna get in trouble!”

The angel simply kept walking, knowing he tended to get in more trouble if Mammon was within 5 feet of him. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to get thrown into any of his antics today.

“Whatever, angels are still as stubborn and full of themselves as i left.” The demon mumbled to himself as he walked off, taking his schemes elsewhere.

In the planetarium he sat, sighing at his D.D.D. and looking up at the beautiful decor as he waited patiently. He wished Purgatory Hall had this, a place to remind him of where he came from, a place that brought him comfort and peace, the night sky had always soothed his weary soul. 

It had only been an hour when he decided maybe he should take a slight nap as he waited, hoping that he wasn’t forgotten about, and admittedly surprised he hadn’t been bothered. As he leaned back in the rosewater velvet chairs and closed his eyes, he heard a silky voice break through his slightly confident exterior, replacing it with an embarrassed and sloppy appearance. 

“I figured you’d be up here, I understand if my errands made waiting for me a bit...tiresome.” 

There he was in all of his glory, a demon in an angel's body, the most heavenly thing the raven haired boy has seen in hell. 

His hair a halo around his head, glowing golden in the light, amber radiating from him brighter than Sirius itself as it flowed through soft wellkept locks. Each strand was a piece of sunshine as it fell in frame with his face, his bangs caressing his skin ever so slightly as they kissed his face. Orion could imagine how it felt to run his fingers through the honey that flowed from his head, perhaps it felt like satin to the touch, gracing his senses each moment.

Looking into his eyes was like staring face to face with a nebula. A sense of both fear and awe washed over as sea green waves pulled the angel under, and as the other filled his lungs, he felt a calm saturate him. The northern lights in his the blonde’s eyes were a powerful force, showing emotions and desires despite the strong mask he wore. 

Orion sat up and did his best to act like he couldn’t feel the crimson burn his freckles. “No, no. You’re fine, I just figured I’d rest my eyes a bit while I waited and hope that none of your brothers bother me.” 

“I’m surprised you weren’t interrupted, my family doesn’t exactly know the meaning of peace and quiet. Though I suppose this is a good place to find serenity. Perhaps we should read here instead.” 

The angel smiled at Satan, his eyes glowing with the look of adoration. “That’d be great.”

After making a trip to the demon’s room, they returned with a few books, the dim light in the planetarium giving a soothing vibe, perfect for reading or simply gazing at the space themed decorations hanging from the ceiling. Taking a seat, they opened their books, nothing but the sound of turning pages and the water from the fountain maintaining such a zen atmosphere. 

Each time they accompanied each other, it seemed like Satan was the only one who could concentrate on the task at hand. Orion was always sneaking glances at the other, wondering what he was thinking about, what his hopes and dreams were, what he would do with all the knowledge he’d stored in his head over the years. A demon who knows more than any human alive, and yet all he craves is more knowledge, though the angel supposed that anyone who had such great intelligence would long for more. The unknown brings out curiosity and draws in all who seek to attain its secrets like a siren song, perhaps that’s why Orion’s eyes couldn’t help but to wander back to this demon.

Eventually he would focus on the words in front of him, knowing there would be discussion about it afterwards, it was sort of what the humans called a book club, but with only the two reading their own preferred texts. Slowly the angel’s mind was captivated by the book in his hands, completely ignoring the existence of time itself, all that mattered was the hardcover before him, it’s pages bearing information about the Devildom night sky and it’s wonders. Lost amongst it’s celestial objects, time slipped away from him. 

  
  


**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_“So I’d be the first one to get killed, but people won’t find out right away.”_ **

  
  


“Levi’s new game shoulda got here by now, he said he wanted to play it with me, but I haven’t got a text from him. He’s been kinda quiet all day hasn’t he?” The Avatar of Greed spoke to himself, walking to his younger brother’s room with an annoyed huff. 

“Probably started playin’ it without me that’s what he’s doin’.” As he reached the other’s room, he heard what sounded like game menu music, opening the door with irritation, he was greeted with a sight not too out of the ordinary. 

Levi was in Henry’s tank, such an oddly large tank for such a small fish, he never understood it until he started getting in and talking to the goldfish. Being a demon with the build and even features of a sea serpent, he could stay underwater for a while and loved every second of it, especially if they were being spent with Henry. Well, Henry 2.0. 

“Get outta the tank Levi, I thought we were s’posed to be playing Bust Sisters Ultra! How am I gonna kick your butt while you’re goofin’ off with Henry?”

No answer, no sound, no movement.

“Levi? Ignorin’ me isn’t gonna make me leave, I thought you were excited about this?”

The second born walked away from the door and closer to the tank. That’s when he realized something, Levi wasn’t even blinking, his eyes frozen in a state of panic. 

Levi was dead. 

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream for nothing wished to come out, the shock of seeing another one of his siblings unmoving hitting him like a freight train. His brain was pushing through slowly, trying to think of what he should do, he had to do something. Grab Lucifer? He’d know what to do, right? No, he had to get Levi out of there, maybe, just maybe, he still had some life in him. 

How was he going to get in? How did Levi even get in? He looked around, his eyes watering up and his vision getting blurry, the world itself seeming to come to a sudden halt, yet he felt like he could see everything turning. As the waterworks started, salty rain dripping from sapphire eyes, clouding his vision as he pressed himself up against the glass. He racked his brain, thinking as hard as he could of how to get in, when he looked at his hands, pressed against the glass. He had to break it, it’d flood the house, but that didn’t matter now, what mattered was Levi. 

The snowy haired demon started to shake, shifting his demon form and slamming his fist on the glass, tears continuing to slowly spill as he did his best to break the barrier between him and his brother’s body. First Lilith and now Levi, losing siblings took its toll on the demon, after the death of his sister, never did he think he’d feel such pain again. 

With a scream and flash of light, the tank cracked, the water doing the rest of the work, breaking the glass and flooding the room out into the hall. Soaked but determined, Mammon pulled his brother from the skeleton of a tank and held him close, he was truly too late. 

Annoyed by the ruckus, Lucifer stormed down the hall, his boots making an audible splash on the water soaked carpet. _What in the three realms happened here?_ A thunderous yell boiled in his chest, waiting to be unleashed on whichever one of his foolish brothers decided to flood the entire hall. 

He threw open the door, but stopped in seconds, the sight in front of him shaking him to his very core. Mammon looking up at him, tears falling like rain, and a look in his eyes that he hadn’t seen in millennia. He was genuinely broken, and wrapped in his arms in wings was none other than Levi, his body unresponsive. 

Lucifer had lost another one, another one of his younger siblings that he’d done everything he could to protect, cold and dead. There was no yell that came from the eldest brother, he simply trembled like a child, walking to view the body of his lifeless brother. He did his best to stay strong, holding himself together for Mammon, for when the others come in, he has to be there for them. 

Everyone had heard the glass crack, that wasn’t something uncommon, they heard the door slam open, that happened all the time. It was the silence after that scared them. Usually Lucifer would let out a loud, “MAMMMOOOOON!” or whomever was responsible would let out a whine at the sight of his anger. But utter silence, that was something that never happened in the House of Lamentation.

Slowly, everyone filed down to the hall, the sound of splashing echoing as they followed the water to Levi’s room, all eyes noticing their brother lying stiff, and the strongest of them all hanging on by a thread. 

Each brother having a different reaction, all seeing the same scene and reliving past trauma, but all dealing with it so uniquely. It was something the angel wished he never witnessed. 

Beelzebub falling beside Mammon, tears filling his eyes as he denied the other’s death, hoping with every fiber in his body that this was all a silly prank. “Levi wake up...this isn’t funny, you and Mammon really fooled us. Now stop this stupid prank, you know this isn’t funny!” He grabbed the third born’s body from his older brother, the other letting him, putting a hand on his shoulder with a defeated look in his eyes. 

“He’s gone Beel, this isn’t a joke, I wish it was. I wish it was all a joke but he’s gone.”

The glutton continued to shake his head, crying as he held his brother close, his grip gentle and soft despite his strength. In fact it looked as if he was cradling the corpse like a sleeping child, mumbles mixed with hiccups as he tried to keep quiet, as if not to wake him.

Asmodeus could sense everyone’s desires in the room, his powers becoming the thing that made him the weakest in such a dark situation. The pain, the agony, the craving for justice and the rising anger and depression filled the tank lit room like smoke. There was one feeling that kept him from being overwhelmed, simply because it stood out from them all. Disgust and pride, a strong desire for the angel that was frozen in shock near the doorframe. His eyes followed this desire, but as he started, the feeling was gone. No, as if he were cut off, perhaps the perpetrator was in this room, lacing themself with a temporary magic, meaning that they possessed power greater than he did. Strange.

The blonde’s reaction was perhaps the most calm out of all them, then again, he was always well known for his masked smile. But it seemed even he was shedding tears over the loss of his brother, struggling to keep up the facade he wore, turning his head to avert eyes from anyone as well as the body in his brother’s arms. 

Belphegor was the first to break, seeing his twin so upset and sharing his pain, as well as having flashbacks to his little sister arrow ridden, he couldn’t take it. Turning to his eldest brother, he began to shout, “How could you let this happen! You’re supposed to protect us! You lost Lilith and now Levi is _murdered_ in our own home! Who’s to say we won’t all be killed, Lucifer? And you’re powerless and weak just like always!”

The room got silent.

Orion felt an unease washing over, he shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t see this. Demons this strong looking like they’re about to shatter like glass, Hell’s finest having tears pool up and drip down their faces as they kneel around Leviathan. He was in shock, whispering in angelic tongue, a prayer and words that just seemed to spill out of his mouth because of his current surprised state. 

He shouldn’t have spoken a word, especially not in tongues. 

In the blink of an eye Lucifer was in full demon form, slamming him against the wall with a snarl, his eyes betraying the look of fury on his face. His powers making the angel feel like his very soul was being torn apart, the fury of an ex archangel was nothing to laugh at. 

“It was you wasn’t it? Does father really wish for me to suffer that he’d send one of his glorified rodents down to take my family away?! Haven’t we had our punishment?!” His words like a frozen blade, cold and cutting deep as the angel struggled in his grasp, wriggling like a worm in a bird's beak.

“Lucifer, stop! I understand your anger, but clearly you aren’t thinking straight, do you want another war?” Orion didn’t need to look to know who was speaking, Satan being the voice of reason, knowing that he couldn’t have done it. “He was with me the entire time, let the angel go before you start something you can’t finish!”

With a growl, the raven haired demon released the celestial being, turning away from the gazes of his brothers, they all seemed to look up at him in search of command and comfort. Lucifer couldn’t protect Levi, the otaku who’d never done anything wrong, who never left his room. How could he protect them? Who did such a thing to Levi? 

Sadly, they didn’t have time to mourn, if there was something there, someone there that could kill their third most powerful, they couldn’t rest until it too was breathless.

The blonde walked over to his elder brother, usually at odds, he’d make peace for Levi. “Perhaps we should figure out what happened here first before starting wars we can’t win.”


End file.
